


drink me - Ironhide & Lieutenant

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gen, post-Transformers (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “How does someone survive the entire war without, you know, pickling a few components?”“Oh, I’vepickledmore th’n a few components in my time, donchya doubt tha’. ’m amicas withRatchet, after all.”





	drink me - Ironhide & Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> A 'drink me' drabble requested by and featuring @violieutenant's OC Lieutenant. Not beta read.

“ _ Wow _ .”

“I  _ told  _ ya that ‘m a lightweight.”

“I know you did, but still– _ wow _ . This is… kinda ridiculous.”

Ironhide huffs, peering up at Lieutenant from behind his cube. It’s only his third, whereas Lieutenant has to be somewhere around drink seven or eight. The weaponsmith glares a little. “You’re tellin’ me,” he mutters before kicking back the rest of his cube. He slams it down on the table with a shudder, and Lieutenant laughs.

“How does someone survive the entire war without, you know, pickling a few components?”

“Oh, I’ve _pickled_ more th’n a few components in my time, donchya doubt tha’. ’m amicas with _Ratchet_ , after all.”

“That makes you being a lightweight sound even more ridiculous. You’d think being dragged out to party with him would’ve raised your tolerance.”

“Mm. Tha’s what he says, too.” Ironhide looks down at his cube before reaching for the bottle of engex. “Pretty sure he actively tried t’ _train it_ _outta_ _me_ , too. An’ when that didn’t work–” he shudders again, pouring himself another cube. “Hound’s homebrew. Some paint strippin’ slag he liked to call engex. Tha’ stuff was strong ‘nuff to corrode processors.” He takes a sip of his cube and makes a face. “ _Ugh_. Where the hell did ya _get_ this slag? Makes me almost _miss_ Hound’s homebrew.”

Lieutenant laughs again, taking a calm drink from his cube. “Ratchet gave it to me.”

“And ya  _ trust _ it?!”


End file.
